


Writing Challenge

by VeeChaos



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Also the tags and rating might change, BillDip, Chipdip, December writing challenge, Fluff, M/M, Srsly so much fluff i'm going to dissolve into a puddle of sugar, all the little things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeeChaos/pseuds/VeeChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>EDIT: Well. That was supposed to be December Writing Challenge but it's way past December... So hey, have some random challenge prompts instead.</em><br/>This is a collection of short stories loosely based on my, not yet published, Billdip fic <em>"All The Little Things"</em> in which Bill loses his powers (because of reasons) and becomes a human.<br/>I decided the prompts fit that story so here we are.<br/>Don't choke on the fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Challenge

Dipper found Bill sitting cross-legged on the couch in the living room, staring at his hands again. The young man’s heart sunk. Was the ex-demon back to the stage of depression after losing his powers? He could sit like that for days – not moving, not eating, silent, just staring at his palms.

Pines swallowed hard and observed the blond man from the threshold, head cocked slightly to the side, brows furrowed in worry. The longer he looked the more details he saw – Bill’s chest heaving slightly with every breath, long bangs that escaped from behind his ears swaying delicately in the draft that was running wild through the whole Shack, paleness of his fingers and shuddering of his shoulders under the thin yellow t-shirt.

Dipper’s eyes widened in realisation. He huffed, mildly exasperated, but the feeling faded quickly, replaced by warmness of relief and sentiment. With a swift movement he took off his thick, wool sweater that Mabel had made him and walked up to Bill, floorboards creaking loudly under his feet. The cool winter air instantly prickled the bare skin of his arms.

“Bill,” he started, voice even and calm. The blond looked up to him, eyes wide with curiosity. His lips were lightly tinted blue. “Arms up.”

“What?” He frowned in confusion, little crease forming between his eyebrows.

“I said: arms up.” Bill still didn't seem to understand what Dipper wanted, but did what he was told. Without missing a beat the brunette put the sweater over demon’s head, aiming perfectly into his outstretched arms, and pulled it down his chest, then flopped on the couch beside him.  
Bill stared at his human companion, startled. The jumper was warm against his cold skin – warm with Dipper’s body heat, and the blond absentmindedly pulled the brim of the turtle-neck up to his nose, curling into the pleasant sensation. With content he noticed it smelled just like his Pine Tree.

Watching the not-passing uncontrollable shaking of Bill’s body, Dipper leaned in and started to rub his arms vigorously. He was trying very hard to look angry, but failed miserably – his face showing only worry. “Bill, you can’t do that. It’s cold. You’ll get sick.” He took the blonde’s ice cold palms in his and started to rub them too.

There was a time when Cipher would be furious at this kid for ordering him around – who was he to tell him what he could and couldn’t do? – but that was long time ago. Since then Bill had learnt that Dipper only wished him well and has been trying to keep him alive. Which was surprisingly hard. Humans are such a feeble things – so easy to kill with the smallest illness or body damage.

His eyes slid up from the warm hands rubbing his in small circles to Pine Tree’s bare forearms. His skin was covered with goosebumps. Bill slid one of his palms from the human’s grasp and traced a finger up his arm and then back again. The bumps disappeared under his touch just to reappear a second later. He giggled lightly and Dipper shot him a surprised look.

“Dipper, where’s your sweater? It’s cold. You’ll get sick!” Bill grinned at the other stupidly, at which  Pines rolled his eyes.

He stood up, letting go of Bill. “Going to get another one. Be right back.”

The young man already turned to leave when Cipher shifted on the couch and grabbed his hips. “Like hell you’re going anywhere!” And with that he jerked him back hard. Dipper squealed and fell on the blond man, hitting his shinbone on the coffee table.

He hissed in pain, “Bill! What the heck?!” He tried to move in the tight grip that was immobilising both of his arms, but there was no use – as lanky and thin this guy was, he was definitely much stronger than Dipper - he could only half-lie helplessly on the man.

“Shut up,” Bill murmured, pressing his nose into the hair at the top of Pine Tree’s head. His hands shifted, the grip changing to more gentle, and squeezed the boy’s arms lightly, reassuringly.

A small smile appeared on Dipper’s face and his body relaxed. He knew what that was – one of the Extreme Cipher Hugs, as Mabel called them. They usually appeared without any warning and could lead to, either his or Bill’s, light injuries. He always enjoyed those little shows of affection, no matter what the cost was.

His hands came up to stroke Bill’s forearms wrapped around his chest. The demon was pure warmness against his back and Dipper pressed himself further into him, trying to escape the cold draft biting at his skin.

After a while the young man could feel Cipher shift underneath him, making him some room on the side of the couch so they could both lie there comfortably. Dipper finally put his legs on the sofa too and draped one of them across Bill’s.

The demon reached back and, with one brisk move of his arm, covered both of them with blanket which was lying all of this time on the backrest. Dipper kicked it over his legs and curled into a ball underneath it, moving closer to Bill. Something in the back of his head made him wonder if, by any chance, the blond man had it planned all along, but the thought quickly dissolved as Bill wrapped his hand around his waist and pressed his lips to the nape of his neck.

Dipper made a low content sound in the back of his throat, settling comfortably in the dip of well used couch. The blanket was a pleasant, homey itch against his skin. He felt warm and safe. The dim, yellow light of a reading lamp, standing nearby, was reflecting in the windows.

What an unexpectedly perfect evening it was.

He moved his head to the side to catch a glimpse of Bill’s face, what granted him a gentle kiss on the temple. Corners of Dipper’s mouth rose lightly up in involuntary smile. He wouldn’t be able to fight it down even if he wanted to. He moved his hand to entwine his fingers with Bill’s and put his head back down, looking at the dark windows.

“Bill, look!” His smile widened, “It’s snowing! I sense snowball fight tomorrow.” Bill only hummed sleepily in agreement and hugged Dipper tighter to himself, giving his hand a little squeeze.

In that moment the young man realised the warmness in his chest wasn’t caused only by the body heat of the man lying behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my beta - [Vikkun](http://vikkun.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Oh, by the way, someone's up for being a beta? I'm not a native English speaker and I won't post a thing unless someone corrects it...  
> This is also a reason why the new chapter of Bill's Loneliness isn't up yet. I finished it quite a while ago, but I still haven't gotten the beta version.


End file.
